


Rise of Kandrakor

by BlossomInTheNight



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Magic, Military Training, Not Canon Compliant, Time Space Administration Bureau | TSAB
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomInTheNight/pseuds/BlossomInTheNight
Summary: So, what if we got rid of Nanoha Takamichi and Raising Heart was found by someone else? And what if we got rid of Yuuno Scrya so that there was nobody to introduce them to magic? Hell, what if we just screwed with the MGLN canon altogether and dropped Raising Heart right into the Vampire Diaries ‘Verse, bang smack in Mystic Falls? What next?
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson & Original Female Character(s), Katherine Pierce & Original Female Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So...this basically came to me while I was bored and watching MGLN while reading Vampire Diaries fanfics absolutely ages ago. And I thought, why not? But then I couldn't figure out who should get Raising Heart and so Charlotte Forbes was born! It's sat on the back burner for a while now and I try Fanfiction.Net but I much prefer Archive, and so...
> 
> Tada!
> 
> This is a side effect of constant boredom. Including this and Dual Alchemist, I have a total of 29 fanfics at various stages. 
> 
> ...I'm never going to get all of them done :'(

The last period on a Friday is always the worst she thinks. The blonde pushes back some of the fringes that have gotten in her face. "Huh", she sighs. Finally giving up all pretenses of paying attention to the boring lesson, she quietly grabs her sketchbook out of her bag and opens it to a clean page. 

Tapping her pencil, she thinks about what to draw. An idea comes to her as she remembers the strange dream, she had last night. 

_**//Flashback Dream Sequence Start//** _

_"Please Nik", a voice said. "No Henrik, it's just too dangerous. You know we are..._

_..."Henrik! NO!"_

_An image flash before me. Of a man carrying someone back to what looks like a very old-fashioned village..._

_"Henrik! What happened here?!" Another voice shouts as an image flashed before me of a group surrounding the two boys. The clear eldest of the two is towering over and hugging the younger one._

_I do not think I should be able to, but I can hear his whispered pleas to the boy..._

_"No Henrik! Please do not go! This... This is all my fault. If only I had kept a better eye on him. Then maybe, just maybe he'd still be..."_

_I cannot help but just stare at the young boy, dying in the arms of his brother. And as he tilts his head back to take his last breaths, he looks at me. Directly at me, as if he can see me. And he mouths to me 'Save Them'._

_And then, I am awake._

_**//Flashback Dream Sequence End//** _

Deciding on what to draw, she starts on outlines for the young boy who she is pretty sure is her Nik's younger brother, Henrik. I wonder what caused me to have that dream. Someone must have sent it to me, there is no way for me to have dreamt that up myself. Especially not with that much clarity, someone who was there had to have sent it to me. But how? Only Nik and Elijah are up and running, three are asleep in coffins, one is dead in a coffin and Nik said that his dad was desiccated in a church somewhere. I am so confused. 

* * *

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

The sound of the bell signaling the end of the lesson and the last period of the week shakes her out of her single-minded thoughts. She stops where she is and closes her sketchbook, packing everything up into her black leather shoulder bag. She looks up as she hears one last announcement from her teacher. 

"Alright, before you all disappear, you have another reading assignment. I want you all to read Act 2 Scenes 1 through 5 of Shakespeare's Midsummer's Night Dream for our next class. And yes, that means the entirety of Act 2" She listens as Ms. McClain tells everyone. She made a quick note in her notebook and escaped the classroom. More reading for English. Ugh, why doesn't she just make us read the whole book already? It would make life so much easier. She thought to herself. Walking down the hall to the school's entrance, she heads over to the bleachers knowing her sister would be looking to start cheer practice for the new school year as soon as possible. 

To her surprise, she does not get far before she sees her sat at the benches with her friends. Okay, who is she and what has she done with my workaholic, perfectionist sister she wonders. 

"Hey Care, are you still having dinner at home tonight?" she asks, reaching their bench. "Hey Charlie" "Hi Charlotte", comes from both Elena and Bonnie. Looking at her sister, she's unsurprised by her reply, "Hey Charlie. No, I will not be home till late, going to The Grill with the girls. Sorry."

She pastes on her usual smile and tells her, "No problem, have fun", and walks away, giving them no chance to form another response.

* * *

As Lottie walks away, she grabs her Black Sony Headphones and syncs them up to her equally Black Sony Mobile Phone to play some music. Choosing to listen to something different today, Lottie picks Fall Out Boys the Last Of The Real Ones. She decides to go to her own private area, seeing as she is going to be spending another night on her own. 

Why am I even surprised anymore? She thought upset. Even during the summer when Elena was not speaking to anyone, she was all Care to talk about. Ranting to herself as she walks through town to the edge of the forest. Perfect Elena, with her perfect body and her perfect personality. Dear little Elena that can do no wrong. I do not see why everyone loves her so much, she is rather plain and boring, a little bit of a bitch too. She did after all string Matt Donovan along even though she has never actually liked him in that way. But I guess that's just life really, there are just people that others naturally gravitate towards. 

Then again, if it was not Elena, it was Cheer Camp, and god know I am a freak for not liking cheerleading. Lottie sighed to herself, just wishing for once that she could feel like she belonged within her own family. Do not get her wrong, she loves them dearly, but sometimes she is just cannot help but seem like a bit of an outsider in her own home.

Maybe things would be better if I had not learned about the existence of the supernatural world back then. Sighing once again as she halts at the edge of the forest, she wonders, is this always going to be my life? 

* * *

Charlotte loved walking through Mystic Forest, there was just something about it, something about connecting to nature, especially in a forest so ancient that gave off a sense of calm within her very being.

Like always, she was in awe at the sheer size and majesty of the chestnut brown oak trees. Their knotted arms rose ever upwards, as far as my head could lift, high into the sky, letting only smatterings of the blue sky and its fluffy clouds through. They were hoary fortresses and stood proudly. The grasses she stepped on were crackly beneath her feet because of the dry summer. 

Traversing off the beaten path, she weaves her way through the ancient trees, hopping over upturned roots and ducking under the lower arms of the trees. Charlotte sighs in relief as she reaches her little sanctuary. Hidden away from the rest of the forest by a thicket of trees, her sanctuary is a small glade for her and her most trusted, covered in soft emerald green grass and patches of darker coloured moss, accompanied by the sparkling water of the river.

Going to sit by the river, she places her school bag down and leans against a soft, moss cushioned boulder. Gazing into the water as if it holds the answers to all of life's problems, she relaxes and just lets the rest of the day flow by.

Letting her left hand drop into the crystal-clear water, she smiles at the gentle chill of the water. 

* * *

Just as she is about to get up and head to her empty house for the evening, she blinks in surprise as she feels something small hit her hand in the water. She looks down and spots a small red stone. Huh, I wonder where this came from? Picking it up, she examines it, noticing that it must have belonged to someone, as she is never seen a ruby, or any gemstone for that matter, that was naturally a perfect spherical shape.

She keeps checking, seeing if there could be an indication of whom owns such a pretty gem. "Now, who do you belong to, I wonder?" As she says this, she feels a small pulse of magic coming from the stone. Eyebrows rising, she says aloud, "Well. Your clearly magical in origin, that much is for certain now. But who-"

**"I am an Intelligence Device, Master. My designation is Raising Heart"** came from the stone as it interrupts her, flashing with light and pulsing with magic.

Charlotte's eyes widen as she exclaims, "What the hell?!" 


	2. "I'm a Mage now?!"

"What exactly are you?" Charlotte asks, Raising Heart?

**"I am an Intelligence Device, Master."** It? Repeats. **"Intelligence Devices are tools that were developed by mages to help properly utilize magical energy. We do however have limited functionality if our Masters are unavailable or unconscious."**

"What? Mages? Magic?", she questions. "But I thought that magic was only nature-based. You make it sound as if there is a completely different type of magic people can use?" Looking at the device completely baffled.

Raising Heart flashes with approval, **"That is correct, Master. Every living being has what is known as a 'Linker Core'. This is what holds a being's magic. The strength of a 'Linker Core' is different from being to being and can be ranked from F Class to SS Class. That is not to say that you cannot strengthen your Core, but it is a difficult task to manage."** Raising Heart then manages to flash with something that feels to her like anger and disappointment. **"You, My Master, however, seemed to radiate magic at a high B to low A before I linked with you. Currently, it seems as if you may have had a block on your magic up until this point. As it is, your Linker Core is fluctuating between AA Class and SS, therefore, it seems likely that it will settle down once we have set up your Barrier Jacket and completed our first synchronization."** Lottie stares at Raising Heart with an open mouth as it finishes his explanation. She sighs and leans back onto her boulder, running her right hand through her golden locks.

"Okay, so obviously, I have a lot of questions but first, answer me this; can you tell me why there was a block on my Linker Core?", she asks, looking at Raising Heart expectantly. She also wonders why she is accepting everything that is telling her so easily. Raising Heart blinks with light replying, **"Of course Master. If you would like, I can perform a full-body scan, and check for any inconsistencies in your biology."**

She nods at it and says, "Yes please, Raising Heart."

**#Scanning# #Scanning#**

**[#Scan](https://www.wix.com/dashboard/ec88cdcc-d81c-4ee8-a2d1-d7aa0b6a1e41/blog/search/.hash.scan?appDefId=14bcded7-0066-7c35-14d7-466cb3f09103&compId=kf2n4571&currency=GBP&deviceType=desktop&instance=WZHCxoZ0LsXdY-pZJEhRbmmfXMCZ490H49OfWNfdm60.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&locale=en&origCompId=comp-k026m28v&origin=6th_button&tz=Europe%2FLondon&viewMode=editor) Complete#**

**Name: Charlotte Angel Forbes**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Human (Werewolf Blood Dormant)**

**Family: Mother: Elizabeth Forbes (Blood) (Human)**

**Father: Richard Lockwood (Blood) (Human) (Werewolf Blood Dormant)**

**Father: Bill Forbes (Adopted - Unaware) (Human)**

**Half-Sister: Caroline Forbes (Blood) (Human)**

**Half-Brother: Tyler Lockwood (Human) (Werewolf Blood Dormant)**

**Status: Mage**

**Rank: AAA to SS- (Still fluctuating)**

**Blocks: Werewolf Abilities (Natural)**

**Magic Block (Placed by Esther Mikaelson)**

**Notes: To Activate Werewolf Blood, One Must Kill A Human, Directly or Indirectly, It Does Not Matter**

* * *

Charlotte gapes, mind-blown at what she is seeing on the holographic results sheet. "Adopted? Richard Lockwood?! I am a Werewolf?! What the fuck?!" She shouts, at everything and nothing, thinking, The fuck?! Mum had an affair. Could it be that I am the reason that she and dad got divorced, not that just he was gay? I mean, if he knew that she had had an affair then maybe he started looking elsewhere as well. Is that why he started looking at me with coldness compared to Caroline, is this it?! She takes a deep breath and speaks aloud, "I have to talk to Tyler about this, it's not right for him not to know."

**"Is everything alright, Master?”** Comes from Raising Heart, making her jump in the process, having forgotten about it.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine Raising Heart, just a little shocked by some of the results." Nodding her head, a little as she says it. "Anyway, what did you mean when you said that my Linker Core should stabilize when we did our first synchronization? What is synchronization? Also are you a he or a she?" Questions Lottie, trying to get all her queries out of the way. Really wanting to just get home to her bed and think through all this mess. **"Synchronization is a technique used with both Intelligence Devices and Unison Devices, although the latter is significantly rarer, to start up completely, and as the technique suggests synchronize with our mages. For a first-time synchronization, the mage creates a design that he or she would like for their Barrier Jacket as well as what form that they would prefer their Device to be in during a combat situation. Obviously, this does not mean that the Device's shapes cannot be changed, the same for the Jacket but they are generally kept to the first design that the mage picks."** Raising Heart Finishes.

Lottie blinks at yet another informational dump. "Okay, now I understand that, but I, and I think I might regret asking for another info dump, but what exactly is a Barrier Jacket? You've mentioned it before, in conjunction with my Linker Core stabilizing." And she cringes directly after saying this, just know that it is going to another long explanation.

Raising Heart blinks back with light replying, **"A Barrier Jacket or Protective Clothing is an extremely versatile and ubiquitous field-type defensive spell that summons a magical armor protecting a mage from external harm. Unlike other protective spells, it is usually auto-cast by the mage's Device upon its activation and only dispelled when it is critically damaged, destroyed, or deactivated by its master. The defensive capacities of Barrier Jackets are very high and allow mages to survive in life-threatening conditions, however, they cannot be completely relied upon for protection."**

* * *

Right, now I am going home and going to bed. This is far too much at once. "Raising Heart, do we have to complete the synchronization now or can I do it tomorrow? I would rather like to check if I can get someone here to help if there are any problems when we do this." I really hope I can, I do not want to do this on my own She thinks.

**"Of course, Master. There is no rush to settle you Core, it merely means that you are presently unable to perform high tier spells."**

She sighs, getting up off the ground and wiping the dust and dirt off her back. "That's good." Picking up her school bag and placing Raising Heart in her pocket, she turns in the direction of her house and takes a different route out of the forest to how she got in. About 10 minutes of walking, she reaches her house to see the lights are already on. Crap, what time is it?! Scrambling to check her phone, she turns on her screen to see '17:58' flash on. Cringing, she walks to her doom as calmly as she can. Opening the door to see no-one in the hall, she shuts the door as quietly as possible and creeps up the stairs. Getting about halfway up the stairs, she hears "Charlotte Angel Forbes! Where have you been!" Turning to see her mother stood in the halls, she looks back at her with a flat expression. Not really in the mood after what she found out, she replies in a deadpan voice, "Does it really matter?" Continuing up the stairs and to her bedroom, she chooses to ignore her mother shouting at her.

* * *

Dropping her bag on the floor and flopping onto her, now ironically wolf covered Queen-Sized bed, she sighs for the umpteenth time today. Deciding on text Nik before she falls asleep like this, she gets her phone back out of her pocket and holds it above her face.

New Message Thread

18:03

**Lottie:** Hey Nikky, are you available to come by Mystic tomorrow, about when I finish school? There has been a bit of a situation and some surprising developments too. I really need you. Please answer soon, Little Lottie x

Clearly, he is not that busy now because I get a reply nearly immediately after.

**Nik:** Lottie love, what has happened? I will be there tomorrow, are we meeting at Sanctuary? Nik x

**Lottie:** A lot happened today and not all of it positive. Cannot speak over the phone, will meet you at Sanctuary tomorrow afternoon. Little Lottie x

**Nik:** I understand Lottie love, see you soon. Nik x

* * *

And that was that. She did her usual routine of deleting their messages from her phone, too dangerous to keep his contact details or any of their text messages, never knowing who could come to Mystic Falls, or who could end up with her phone.

Finishing that off, she gets up and changes into a black cami top and some navy-blue shorts for pajamas and crawls into bed. What a day. I cannot believe that I am a mage now.


End file.
